Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-3q - 8}{8q - 7} \times 2$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-3q - 8) \times 2} {(8q - 7) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-6q - 16}{8q - 7}$